


Broken Vows

by Lumos1



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Blood Elves, Cheating, Cuckolding, Dirty Cock, Draenei, F/M, Facials, Fantasy Racism, Futanari, Girl Penis, Humiliation, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, ass eating, musk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumos1/pseuds/Lumos1
Summary: Kaliyah and Zeven are newlywed Blood Elves traveling for their honeymoon. Can their relationship survive an encounter with a horny, horsecocked Draenei who likes to ruin relationships?





	Broken Vows

Kaliyah sighed happily, closing the door to the room behind her. It had been a long day of traveling, but finally, her and Zeven had some time to relax. Zeven, who was the kindest, smartest, and sexiest man she'd ever met, and also, as of two days ago, her husband. 

The newlyweds were traveling for their honeymoon, hoping to see the ancient city of Suramar for themselves now that it was free and safe and the Legion had been beaten back. Neither of the two Blood Elves were old enough to have seen the city in its splendor before the sundering, but tales of its beauty were legendary, and both of them hoped to lay their own eyes on it to see for themselves.

They'd taken a detour along the way in order to enjoy the magical forest of Ashenvale, and after a long day of traveling, they had finally managed to find a Horde-friendly, or at least elf-friendly, inn. And not a second too late, as Kaliyah had been growing desperate, almost ready to jump her man there on the side of the road.

The petite Blood Elf woman seemed insatiable at times, and merely horny at others. Zeven tried his best to keep up, to keep his woman satisfied, but three times a day was almost too much for him, while it was rarely enough for her. Luckily, his tongue was as skilled as his cock, and almost as experienced, so he was able to have his beautiful wife writhing and moaning and cumming even when he was too spent to properly fuck her.

They weren't indecent enough to just fuck on the side of the road like a pair of filthy Orcs or shameless Nigh Elves, however, so there hadn't been any action since their pre-breakfast fuck before they'd set out traveling for the day. For Kaliyah that was bad enough on a normal day, but since they were on their honeymoon, it was torture. She wanted to give herself to her new husband as often and as eagerly as possible, she wanted to fulfill his desires so completely that he bragged to his friends about how often he got to have his pretty little wife. And most of all, she wanted to cum. All day was simply too long for the horny woman to go without getting off.

Zeven, for his part, had enjoyed taking things easy for a day, not that he'd ever admit it. Kaliyah seemed to judge her own worth as a partner by how often he came, and was eager to be an even more caring and devoted wife than she had been a girlfriend. He'd hate to quash her enthusiasm and enjoyment of all things sexy. 

"Finally," Kaliyah said happily, stretching her arms and falling onto the feather bed in the middle of the small room. 

Zeven's stomach rumbled as he lay down beside her. "We really ought to get something to eat, love," he said playfully as Kaliyah ran her hand across his muscled chest, before wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his neck for a quick snuggle.

"Mmm..." she purred in a sort of non-committal agreement, nuzzling her face into the side of his neck and his soft black hair. He grinned at that. Kaliyah always sated her lust before her hunger. Ever since their first date, when he'd taken her out to see a play, and then brought her home to cook her a meal, and they'd ended up fucking so long the food burned. That had set the tone of their relationship, and he smiled happily, delighted to now call that woman his lifelong partner and best friend.

"Maybe we should settle in a bit before we eat," he teased after a few moments, knowing that she'd probably want to cum at least twice before bothering to eat, despite their hunger.

"That's a good idea," she smiled into his neck, kissing the flawless skin before giving it a playful nip. "But we should wash up first, I feel filthy after traveling all day..." she said halfheartedly. He knew what she wanted him to say to that. Despite her overactive libido, she was a Blood Elf woman, proper, haughty and proud. She loved to fuck, but it had to be done properly. One had to be clean and ready, not just horny and desperate. She wasn't some Night Elf slut that she would sacrifice hygiene and good manners just because she was desperate for cock!

At least, she had to pretend as much, as was the Blood Elf way. And it was his job to release her of those obligations, his job to tell her that he didn't need her washed, he just needed her then and there. 

Zeven promptly told her as much, and she moaned happily, kissing his neck and squeezing him tighter. Her duties as a wife outranked her Blood Elven pride, which was good given how much of an insatiable slut she could be.

Kaliyah began stripping out of her clothes almost immediately, fast enough to make her token reluctance seem a joke, and soon she was wearing nothing but a pair of sexy silk panties, her body completely on display for her husband. He gave her a slow, playful once-over with his eyes, licking his lips before pushing her down, face first, into the bed. 

"I wanna taste you," she whined, though she didn't resist at all. "I want you in my mouth."

"All in good time, love," he reassured her, stripping out of his own travel wear before sitting down beside her on the bed. Gently he began to massage her shoulders, sure that her muscles were sore and tired despite her lack of complaints, and he bent down to kiss the back of her neck as his fingers worked at her silky smooth skin.

"Mmmmm..." she purred happily, squirming for a moment and making herself more comfortable as she began to melt under his fingers. "That feels so good," she said, almost a groan.

His fingers continued their massage, beginning to work their way down her perfect back, lips following to place kisses on the delicate skin. 

"Oh god," she moaned, arching her back as he hit just the right spot. "I'm gonna suck your cock so much for this," she promised, squirming again. He felt himself growing hard at her words, the image of her pretty pink lips wrapped around his shaft flashing in his mind. She was such a good cock sucker, out of sheer eagerness more than any particular skill. Every time she took him in her mouth it was like he was the best thing she'd ever tasted. It didn't matter if it was sweaty, or if he'd just fucked her to a wet and juicy orgasm all over his length, the urgency and need she had to just taste it, lick it, to savor his flavor always felt completely genuine.

"And I'm going to make you cum all over my face," she added a few moments later, his fingers now working her lower back. He loved cumming all over her achingly beautiful face, almost as much as she did. It was really slutty and unladylike for her to admit as much, so she always played it off as a favor for him, but the frequency of it, and the enjoyment she seemed to get, were both quite genuine. 

He was the one to groan now, his cock throbbing, but he probably only had one or two rounds in him, while his pretty wife was probably going to wanna fuck all night, so he resolved to focus entirely on her for the time being.

His fingers found her ass, and they didn't stop their massage, squeezing into the pale, bouncy flesh. Her ass was the greatest thing in the world, In Zeven's eyes, not especially big or fat but curved so, so perfectly, fitting her lithe and skinny frame in the most delicious way. Speaking of delicious, he leaned down and planted a wet kiss on her panty-covered cheek, and then another, his saliva quickly soaking through the thin pink silk of her underwear.

Finally stopping his massage he brought his fingers up to her waistband and delicately began to pull her panties down. He continued to kiss her, this time on her bare, pale cheek, and a whine of pleasure escaped her throat.

"Oh, Zev, not that," she purred. "Not until I've cleaned up," she protested, even as he began to rain kisses down on her perfect little ass.

Kali was by far the best partner he'd ever had. She let him do anything, and often initiated it all herself. Her only hang-up, the only thing she wasn't eager to do, was anal sex, which was unfortunately given Zeven's unrelenting ass fetish. That had upset Zev at the start of their relationship, but he had respected her boundaries. She did anything and everything else he wanted, after all, so how could he complain about this one thing? He'd brought it up multiple times over the past few years, never pressuring her but wanting to at least discuss it. She'd said no every single time though, gently but firmly. She'd had plenty of excuses, and he knew some were more real than others. It was unbecoming of a Blood Elf to just take it up the ass like that, she'd said the first time, and while that was true, Sin'dorei women seemed to have a knack for finding a reason to permit slutty, kinky, or improper sex whenever they actually wanted to.

Another time she's said that his above average 5" cock was just too big for her tight little butthole, and while that was true enough, he was sure they could've found a way to make it work. This was the same girl who'd once face-fucked herself on his dick for more than an hour, after all. 

Finally she'd just said that she did not want to do it, that it did not appeal to her at all, and he hadn't brought it up again after that. He'd never pressure her into something she didn't want.

Like any healthy couple, they had managed to find a compromise. Zev wanted her ass, but she didn't want cock shoved up it. They had both decided it would be okay for him to use his tongue though. And now there was barely a day that went by where Kaliyah didn't get her tight little asshole eaten out. It seemed as though he could suck and lick and french-kiss her taut brown pucker for hours sometimes, and she was more than happy to let him.

"Forget washing up," he said hungrily, gently prying her bouncy white cheeks apart and slowly burying his face in her butt. He didn't even give her time to make another weak protest and began noisily slurping at he backdoor before she could even open her mouth again. When she finally did, it was with a low moan of pleasure as Zeven began to devour her perfect ass.

He sucked her butt to two orgasms, both quite wet, before she turned the tables and managed to get his delicious cock into her mouth, eventually enticing him to, as promised, blow his load all over her pretty face.

A warm bath and a hot meal had followed their playful shenanigans, both being sorely needed, and Kaliyah had practically wrapped herself around her husband as they made their way back to their room, both eager for some proper lovemaking now and not just a quick cum.

All in all, it had been a great day. But things changed quickly as soon as they opened the door to their room and stumbled inside. Before the loving couple had even realized the dark room wasn't empty, a lobstered steel gauntlet had cracked into the side of Zeven's head, sending him to the ground. Kaliyah opened her mouth to scream, but she suffered a similar blow to her head before any sound came out, and things went dark.

The Blood Elf woman wasn't sure what time it was when she awoke, but it was still night out. Her head ached, and it took her several moments to remember what had happened, before she sat up in a panic. Or tried to, at least, soon discovering that her hands had been bound behind her back. A lit candle flickered from across the room, bathing the small room with its modest orange glow, and Kaliyah's panicked eyes found their way to her mate, unconscious on the bed beside her and bound as well. He was even worse off, she soon found, tied completely to the bed and unable to move while just her hands had been bound.

Remembering that they'd been attacked, she quickly spun her head around, looking for the unknown assailant. That was a bad idea, as her head began to throb and spin violently, and she thought she might throw up, only regaining control of herself when she heard a cruel laugh from across the room.

Her eyes finally found their way to the Draenei woman sitting on the far side of the room, covered in heavy plate armor and watching the pair of them with calm amusement.

"Wh... who are you? What do you want? Why did you do this to us?" Kaliyah shot out rapidly, anger and terror both evident in her shaky voice.

"Shut up," the Draenei woman growled at her. "I don't answer to sluts like you!" she said with a sneer, disdain evident even with her heavy accent.

"I'm not a slut!" Kaliyah spat back, anger taking hold over terror for the moment, but she was cut off with a laugh.

"You're a Blood Elf woman. That means slut," the blue-skinned Draenei shot back, equal parts annoyed and amused.

Kali blushed hotly at that. "We are not!" she said, narrowing her glowing green eyes as she defended her people. "I have more pride and dignity in my little finger than you worthless Draenei savages have as a species!"

The Draenei stood up at that, cruel smile growing on her face as she began to cross the room towards the bed. She was tall, imposingly tall, and her thick armor seemed like it must have weighed a ton with how heavily it clanked with each step.

Kaliyah shrunk back a bit into the bedding, regretting her insult almost immediately. Stupid elven pride, she cursed herself.

"Pretend all you want, little elf slut," the Draenei said once she'd reached the bed, beginning to slowly unbuckle and unfasten her heavy armors. "But everyone knows there's no creature more pathetic than an elven man. Especially a Blood Elven one."

Kaliyah's attention went back to her husband at that, still unconscious despite the talking. "Why are you doing this to us?" she asked again, this time a bit more softly.

"Because a slut as pretty as you deserves to know what real cock is like," the Draenei answered. "Now quit asking questions or I'll crush your boyfriend's pathetic head in like a melon," the imposing figure growled, causing Kali to whimper.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's my husband," she said, somewhat meekly. "And please don't hurt him, please, I'll give you whatever you want. We don't have much gold but you can have it all!" she offered, nearing hysterics at the thought of her love being killed before her.

"Oh?" the Draenei said curiously, raising an eyebrow. "A slut like you managed to not sleep around long enough to actually marry someone? I'm impressed."

"I've never been unfaithful to him, and I never will be!" Kaliyah answered back.

The large blue woman laughed cruelly at that. "You really are dumb, aren't you? Let me make it nice and clear for you. If you disobey any order I give you, your little boy lover there dies. If you question a single command, if you hesitate when I tell you to do something even once, he dies. Do you comprehend what I'm saying, little blonde bimbo?"

The Blood Elf whimpered, and nodded "yes".

"I'm Nalaraa, by the way," the Draenei offered, and Kaliyah hesitantly replied with her own name.

"Shut up," Nalaraa spat down at her. "Your name is cheap little elf slut, as far as I'm concerned," she continued to remove her armor as she spoke, now down to just her underwear.

"And I'm here to show your pathetic little husband just how much of one you are," she taunted, dropping her bra to reveal a pair of large, round breasts.

"I'll never be unfaithful!" Kaliyah said bravely, her mind beginning to pick up on where things were headed. At that her lover finally regained consciousness, his confused eyes going wide with panic after a few moments.

He struggled and fought against his bindings, his eyes never leaving Kali's as muffled moans and groans were spat into his gag. He was tied to the bed, on his back and spread eagle with each limb tied to a post. He couldn't move, or talk, or do anything but struggle impotently. Kaliyah laid down beside him and tried to comfort him as best she could, which was hard with her hands tied as well, but at least she was able to get close to him.

"Zeven, love, are you okay? Are you hurt?" she asked him with deep concern, and after a moment, he calmly nodded "yes", which she took to mean that he was more or less unharmed.

"Finally," growled Nalaraa, and Zev finally noticed the Draenei woman. He struggled and fought again against his bindings, apparently dismayed to see their attacker in nothing but a pair of bulging, overstuffed panties.

"Don't worry, you won't be going anywhere, I've seen to that. Me and your precious little wife are going to put on a show for you, so we can't have you running off, can we?" she said mockingly.

"Now, slut," the Draenei turned her attention back to the woman, "take my panties off for me and show your boy what a real cock looks like."

Kaliyah wanted to cry, but she knew she had to be strong, had to be brave for Zev. "I'm sorry, love," she said down to him, anguish plain on her face. "I have to do what she says, or she'll... or she'll hurt you," she explained sadly, before turning her attention to the imposing woman standing at the edge of the bed. Don't hesitate, she mentally reminded herself, and do not disobey, it is not worth risking Zev. Your pride isn't worth his life.

Climbing over her husband and walking on her knees over to the edge of the bed, Kaliyah knelt in front of the imposing figure, confusion written on her face. How could she take off the creature's underwear when her hands were tied?

Nalaraa rolled her eyes, then smacked the Blood Elf girl across the face, not hard enough to bruise but hard enough to sting both her cheek and her pride. Zeven exploded with rage, crying out and struggling mightily, but all he actually accomplished was a pair of chaffed wrists. The ropes Nalaraa had used weren't particularly soft.

Kali looked back up at Nalaraa, eyes watering, and the large warrior woman let out a quick laugh of amusement. "Use your teeth, you dumb piece of meat, before I knock them all out!"

Looking again at her husband with a pained expression, Kaliyah stammered, "I... I have to Zev, I'm so sorry," before turning away from him and leaning forward, bringing her face to Nalaraa's bulging crotch.

The scent of it was thick in the air, and it made Kaliyah recoil almost immediately, pungent sweat and acrid musk filling her delicate nose.

The Draenei laughed, and then grabbed the pretty elf's soft blonde locks, pulling her face into her bulging, panty-covered cock. "Deep breaths, slut. Nuzzle it. Enjoy the smell of real cock."

Kaliyah took deep breaths, and nuzzled the awful thing, hating every second as she rubbed her pretty face against the bugling, pulsing member. 

"Now take it off," she was told, and this time she didn't hesitate as she brought her teeth up to the waistband, nipping at the fabric and attempting to pull it down over Nalaraa's throbbing dick. It took several minutes of struggling, which included quite a few more lungfuls of rank cock smell, not to mention the feeling of the sweaty, greasy thing rubbing her cheek as she struggled to get the soiled fabric of the Draenei's underwear down.

Finally the panties fell to the ground, and Nalaraa's huge length of horse-cock bounced free for all three of them to gaze at. Zeven looked horrified and dismayed at it, and Kaliyah looked utterly shocked, her eyes huge and round. She'd never seen a cock that big before, or that exotic! It was at least twice the length of Zev's, who was already big for a Blood Elf, and it was probably the same width as her wrist! Not to mention the flared head that defined it as a horse-cock, rather than a nice, normal penis. And the balls! They had to be as big as her fists, if not bigger! 

Nalaraa laughed again. "Like what you see, slut?" she said, voice laced with condescension. 

Leaning back as the cock slowly throbbed to full erection, so as to not get smacked on the chin by it, Kali shook her head "no", unable to take her eyes off the monstrosity that was bouncing and throbbing in front of her face.

"You've never seen one that big, have you, whore?" the Draenei said down to her.

The elf just continued to stare, shocked that a cock like this could actually exist.

Quickly grabbing her shaft, Nalaraa leaned forward and swung her massive meat, smacking the blonde in the face with it, earning a shocked yelp from the girl and more muffled protests from her man. "I asked you a question," she spat.

"N..no, no I haven't," she finally admitted quietly.

"It's bigger than your pathetic husband's, isn't it?" she asked.

Kali looked apologetically towards her husband, then back to Nalaraa. "I... yes, it is," she admitted, voice wavering. Zeven was wearing nothing but his underwear, and the small bit of fabric was clearly not containing anything near as large as the Draenei's massive tool. It would've been stupid to lie.

"How much bigger?" she asked, smirking down at the elf.

Again Kaliyah looked to her husband, eyes wet with tears. He only nodded at her, softly, though she could read his thoughts in his expression. He was reassuring her. Telling her to just do what she needed to do, get it over with.

"It's.. a lot bigger," Kali finally admitted, biting back a sob. She was humiliating her husband, putting him down, and she hated it. 

"His tiny little cock is pathetic next to mine, isn't it?" Nalaraa continued to push.

Kaliyah gulped, and nodded "yes."

"I wanna hear you say it, slut," the futa woman told her, and the elf couldn't help but sob "oh god," with the shame of it all.

"He... he is. His cock is... is tiny next to yours. Tiny and pathetic," she said shakily, hating the sound of the words, hating the feeling of saying them right in front of him. Hating that they were completely true.

She looked down at him once again, eyes radiating the guilt and shame she felt. "I'm sorry, Zev! I'm so sorry, I can't..." she didn't even know what to say. She couldn't say she was lying, or she didn't mean it, because it was all plainly true. She'd never thought of his cock as pathetic, not in any way, but it seemed so limp and tiny and pale next to the huge blue specimen she was being forced to compare it to. In comparison, it did look pathetic. She hated having to say it, but she couldn't disagree, either. 

He shook his head reassuringly at her, trying to let her know that everything was going to be okay.

Nalaraa cock-slapped Kaliyah's face again, interrupting the lover's intense gaze at each other. 

"It's an insult to even call them both cocks, don't you think? When there's such a big difference between them?" the Draenei asked with a laugh. "You can call mine a real cock, but loverboy's is a tiny little prick from now on. Go on, say it, slut."

"He-" she choked on her words for a moment, taking a deep breath. "His tiny little prick doesn't even compare to your real cock. It's not even close..." she managed to squeak out. This time she couldn't even look at him, and just kept her eyes glued to the aforementioned real cock.

Nalaraa chuckled at the slut's words. "First intelligent thing you've said all day," she remarked, earning a pretty blush from the elf. "Now straddle his face."

Kaliyah wasn't sure she'd heard correctly. "Wh...what?" she stuttered, looking up with confusion.

"Put your legs on either side of his head, and your tight little crotch right over his face," she said slowly, as though explaining a simple concept to a child.

Kali did as told, looking down between her legs at her beloved's confused face as she knelt over him. 

"Good," Nalaraa said after a moment, climbing on the bed herself and kneeling between Zeven's legs. "Now suck me off," she commanded. "I want you to show loverboy there how much more you enjoy the taste of real cock."

Zev grunted and struggled, and again couldn't move at all. Kaliyah wanted to cry, but instead leaned forwards until she was almost in a 69 position with her husband, struggling to maintain the position with her bound wrists. The Blood Elf's cock was a foot below her, and Nalaraa's was at exactly face level. She knew which one to stop at.

"Go on, slut. Show him how much wetter you get for me," the Draenei teased. 

Zeven wasn't in the most uncomfortable spot, truth be told. He'd spent a lot of time between Kaliyah's creamy thighs, with a face full of her perfect crotch, but never quite like this. Her pussy was barely a few inches above his face, and coated in the thin pink silk of her pretty panties. He couldn't reach his tongue out through the gag, couldn't do anything but stare at it.

Kaliyah, remembering her promise to not hesitate, leaned forward slowly, hands still tied behind her back, and placed a gentle, chaste kiss on the flared head of Nalaraa's cock. It was already drooling pre-cum, and her pink lips smeared with the strong-smelling slime, making her shudder in revulsion as she pulled away.

"I said suck it, you worthless cunt! Don't pretend you don't want this, I've had plenty of Blood Elf sluts and they all love having real cock in their mouths!" Nalaraa growled down at her.

Kali didn't think she was like the other Blood Elf girls that this monster must've bedded, but she did start trying to fit the head of her shaft into her mouth anyways. It was a struggle, and she was helped along by a strong blue hand grabbing her hair and jamming her face forward. The poor elf girl began drowning in both the taste and the smell of musky, unwashed dick, but all she could do was cough and sputter and try to get more into her mouth.

"Good slut," Nalaraa encouraged her. "Cheat on your husband. You deserve a real cock to enjoy, don't you?"

The Blood Elf girl couldn't answer, groaning her reply into her mouthful of penis. The garbled mumbling didn't sound any more like a "no" than a "yes".

"Just because you promised yourself away to him," she continued, pulling harder on the elf's head and sliding more meat into her mouth. "Just because you vowed you belonged to him, that you'd be his forever, doesn't mean you shouldn't get the chance to experience a real fuck in your life," the large blue woman said with a groan, clearly beginning to enjoy the elf's mouth.

Oh god. The smell was bad, and the taste was worse, but Nalaraa's cruel, humiliating words were the most awful part. They made her feel like such a slut, like a cheating whore... a tingle went down her spine, of shame and disgust and... something else.

"Ohh..." Nalaraa groaned, more than six inches finding their way into the petite elf's mouth by this point. "Blood Elves are all the same, you all suck cock like you're drowning and it's your only source of air," she said with a laugh, Kaliyah's sloppy yet eager technique amusing her greatly.

It wasn't Kali's fault, of course. That's how she'd always blown dick. That was how she'd always gotten Zev off with her mouth. It was just how she did things. She slurped, wetly and noisily, beginning to bob her head back and forth as best she could around the thick rod.

Zeven would never hold any of this against his wife. She was being forced into this as much as him! Maybe even more! Still, it hurt to hear the eager slurping, to hear his lovely bride sucking someone else's cock with such enthusiasm. And the tiny little wet patch beginning to form where her slit pressed into her panties made his stomach drop, even as his brain rationalized it away. It was an automatic response, or it was just the adrenaline of the situation. 

Kaliyah couldn't seem to fit more than nine inches of over-sized horse-cock into her mouth, so eventually she spit it all out and began running her mouth up and down the length of the shaft, first on one side, then on another. It tasted so gross, so dirty, and she couldn't help but shudder as she imagined where that cock had been before as she licked it clean.

Zev felt bad for his wife, as she was clearly not enjoying what she was being forced to do, but all he could do was watch her crotch, watch the wet stain in her panties slowly spread and grow larger. She shuddered with what seemed to be disgust, and he couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about. Hopefully him, he thought as the wet spot on her panties grew larger before his eyes. 

"Fuck," Nalaraa groaned again, louder this time. "Your wife really is a good little cocksucker, isn't she?" she asked cruelly, speaking directly to Zev for the first time. "I bet she's wet already," she taunted, "she's drooling everywhere!"

Yeah, she was wet. His wife was sucking someone else's cock, and it was making her wet. He could smell her scent in the air, smell the distinct essence of her arousal. Even if he closed his eyes, pretending it wasn't there, he had to breath it in. He even thought he could feel the heat of it on his face, the heat of a horny vagina.

"Don't listen to her, I'm not enjoying-" Kaliyah began, but was promptly cut off has the huge dick was forced back into her mouth. 

"Shut up, slut, your mouth is for getting cock off, not for talking. Got it?" Nalaraa spat. Kaliyah nodded "yes" and began to suck again.

"Besides," the Draenei continued, "there's no need to lie to him, he can see exactly how much you're enjoying this. How about it, loverboy? Is your wife nice and dry? Is she hating her infidelity as much as she wants you to think?"

"No," was the only word he could think, though he couldn't speak it. His precious bride was wet. She was turned on. It wasn't her fault, not her choice, he reminded himself, but still, she was getting wet for the Draenei's self-professed real cock.

"Fuck," Nalaraa moaned. "You know what I love most of about Blood Elf sluts?" she asked, pausing for a moment even though neither of them could answer. "They're so easy. So damn easy."

Kaliyah groaned in distress, wishing she had some way to prove the bitch wrong.

"They act all prim and proper, like their marriage vows actually mean something," she continued to degrade them both, "but one whiff of stinking horse-cock and they'll do anything for more. Defile any vow. Break any promise. Adulterous whores. They can't help themselves. Can they, slut?" 

Kaliyah kept sucking. 

Nalaraa laughed. "She's too horny to stop now, but trust me, she's agreeing with me," she said as the noisy slurping continued. 

Zeven knew she was agreeing. As if the wet, squishy "glurk"s and "slurp"s weren't proof enough, her panties were soaking through, the wet stain growing huge. He would know the scent of his wife's horny, turned-on pussy anywhere, and right now, he was drowning in it.

"Suck my balls. And moan like the slut you are, nice and loud. Let your husband hear how pathetic of a wife you are." Nalaraa commanded.

Kaliyah leaned forward, still keeping her soaked crotch right over her hubby's face, and did as instructed. It took quite a lot of effort just to slurp one of the rancid testicles into her mouth, but she managed, and she moaned like a slut as she did it. She moaned louder than she ever had for Zev's balls, louder than she ever had when blowing him at all. Luckily she had a considerably bigger mouthful of flesh this time, so her slutty sounds were muffled a bit, but she still felt like a filthy tramp as she complied.

It wasn't her choice. She was being forced into it. She kept telling herself that, kept convincing herself that it wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault the taste of stale, sour, unwashed ball sack made her drip into her panties. It wasn't her fault that horse-cock was better than elf-cock. It wasn't her fault she was enjoying this more than she'd ever enjoyed sucking her husband's cock. No, his tiny little prick, she corrected herself. This was so much better than sucking his tiny little prick. So, so much.

She moaned again, even louder, slurping the other disgusting testicle into her mouth.

"Fuck me, your wife really loves big, churning balls, doesn't she?" Nalaraa asked. "Oh wait," she said with a cruel laugh, "you wouldn't know."

She enjoyed humiliating elf men almost as much as she liked draining her balls in elf sluts, so the chance to have fun with a nice, loving couple was one she never passed up. She'd ruined at least a few relationships before, and she throbbed with desire at the thought of doing it again.

"Tell him, slut," she said, pulling the elf's head away from her wrinkled sack for a moment.

"They're so big," she moaned, before her face was brought back to the objects in question. She gave an audible smooch to them, and an embarrassing slurp, before her face was pulled away again.

"And so dirty," she said before she was allowed to keep tasting them.

"And so, so good," Kaliyah moaned the third time she was prompted, before giving them the most noisy, slurpy slobberjob yet. 

"I bet she's as wet as my balls right now," Nalaraa said, and while Zeven suspected that nothing was as wet as the Draenei's balls in that moment, his wife was definitely soaked. He wasn't sure what was worse, the sound of her submission, or the sight of her arousal.

Pulling the horny Blood Elf from her testicles, she spat on her face, just for the fun of it. Kaliyah whimpered, but couldn't have wiped it away even if she'd made a move to.

She wanted to cry. Why was this happening to her, and to Zev? What had they done to deserve it? And why was she actually enjoying it? Was the Draenei right, were all Blood Elves really just wanton whores pretending to have pride? 

Zev had always treated her properly, like a lady. Always made love tenderly, was always kind to her. Hell, he always cleaned himself and maintained his personal hygiene.

This Nalaraa did none of that. She was mean and rude and hurtful and cruel, and Kaliyah liked it. She didn't wash, and the foul taste of her dick turned her on way more than her husband's clean little prick ever had.

Kali didn't want to admit it, but she loved being treated like a slut.

"Choke yourself on it," she was told, and without hesitation, the taste of dirty horse-cock was flooded her mouth again. Without hands she could only bob her head back and forth, trying to fit another inch inside her greedy slut mouth, and then another. Her pussy was grinding back and forth, still just inches above her husband's face, the movement allowing him to clearly see her soft, creamy thighs beginning to slick up with sticky desire. He couldn't remember the last time she'd gotten this wet for him, though he desperately tried to think of one.

Kaliyah began choking and gagging as the flared cock head battered its way down her throat, each time reaching just a bit farther. Her saliva only releasing the smell, rather than washing it away, the reek of filthy dick seemed to be permeating the air. Dirty, soiled saliva dripped down her chin, splattering her pert, round breasts, which jiggled lewdly as she fellated the huge monster. She had no choice but to suck in deep lungfuls through her nose, and no choice but to enjoy each ripe breath.

"Fuck," Nalaraa growled. "I'm gonna cum soon. I want it all over you, slut. I want to see it dripping from your face. I want you to glaze your tight little Blood Elf slut body in cum and show it off to your dear hubby."

Kaliyah only gagged louder, trying to fit more inside her. Nalaraa spit on her again, and the little slut actually moaned when she did, setting the futa woman off with her embarrassingly whorish behavior. Despite the earlier warning Nalaraa didn't give any sign she was about to cum, not until the poor elven slut had began to choke on the thick, slimy stuff. 

Coughing and sputtering, she dislodged the spurting cock from her throat, pulling backwards. Her face was doused with a hot, thick shot a of slime, followed by another, and another, and she couldn't help but moan. One spurt of Nalaraa's was as big as Zeven's whole load! And it was thicker, and slimier too, and it looked kind of off-yellow in color. And the smell! It smelled like her panties had that one time Zev had dumped three of his loads up her pussy. She'd spent the night in them, slowly leaking creampie, and by the morning the crotch of her panties had become a horrific mess!

Nalaraa's cum smelled like that, stale and rank and spermy, only about ten times as strong and potent. Kaliyah loved it.

The elf threw her head back as much as she could, arching her back and feeling a hot gush of semen hit her neck and chest. Then more, and more, and more, those potent balls seeming to hold a gallon of nutslime. Soon it was dripping down and completely glazing her cleavage. It was in her hair, and all over her face, and only when she felt coated by the slimy stuff did she bring her lips back to the tip, enjoying the taste of the last few spurts before swallowing the potent load.

Kaliyah remained where she was, panting, trying not to squirm too much from the wonderful feeling of being coated in hot, thick cum. She was dripping down her thighs now, so wet and turned on that she was aching with need, and she hated herself for it.

"Oh god, Zev, I'm so sorry! I had to do it, I had to do what she wanted," the elf said desperately, trying to convince herself as much as him.

"Go ahead and let him see you now," Nalaraa said with a smirk, quite satisfied herself.

Kali climbed off of her love, kneeling down between his legs, finally letting him glimpse her body. Naked save for her totally wet pink panties, her pale skin shone with streaks of thick cum, the cream of her skin looking much nicer than the slightly yellow-tinged white goo that was splattered all over. Zeven's eyes couldn't stop roaming his wife's body, horrified to see the mess that had been made of her, but she couldn't meet his gaze, keeping her eyes down as she meekly showed off the huge load she'd been coated in.

"You can take his gag out now," Nalaraa said, almost kindly. "And give him a kiss."

"I... I can't, I just sucked you off, I..." Kaliyah tried to protest, but a single glare from the large Draenei woman told her it was pointless.

"Kiss him. The way you normally do, not a quick peck." she demanded.

Kaliyah bent over her husband, bringing her cum-splattered face close to his as she fought to get at the knot of his gag with her teeth. 

"I'm so, so sorry sweetie," she said remorsefully to him, "please turn your head so I can undo it."

He did, and she worked it with her teeth, getting it undone in short order and only brushing the side of his face with her sticky one for a quick moment.

Face to cummy face, Zeven was finally able to speak. "It's okay, love," he reassured her shakily. "I forgive you. I know you're doing what you have to. We both are. We don't want to be here, but we are, and we'll get through it together," he said, trying to reassure her and assuage her fears. He was such a wonderful man, and she nearly swooned at how he was still looking out for her, even now.

"I have to kiss you," she said after a moment, their faces inches apart. "Even though I blew her. And sucked her balls," she added, completely unhelpfully.

"I know, sweetie, I know love, just get it over with," he told her. He wasn't looking forward to this, not one bit, even though they had been known to have the occasional post blowjob make-out session. This was hardly the same thing, after all!

Kali took a few more moments to gather herself, unknowingly assaulting her husband with cock breath, until she finally brought her lips to his. A proper kiss, she'd been told, so she sucked his tongue into her mouth, beginning to massage it with her own. She hoped he could taste a bit of her under all the filthy horse-cock. He moved to pull away after a few seconds, but she stayed with him, deepening the kiss, pressing her sticky face to his, nuzzling against him and moaning and flooding his mouth with flavored spit.

She pressed down against him, her sticky chest squishing into his, one kiss turning into several as she began well and truly making out with him. 

Finally she pulled away, lips inches away from him as she apologized again, and again. "You did... what you had to, love, it's okay," he told her, trying not to wretch at what he'd just done. It was hard with his wife still right there, the reek of someone else's cock all over her breath.

Nalaraa smirked at the slutty sight before her, already growing hard again. It was almost too easy to mess with Blood Elves. The men were just plain pathetic, and the women were wanton sluts deep down, just as much as they were naturally slim and beautiful and feminine. And the best part was, she had only begun with these two.

"Ready for round two, slut?"


End file.
